Adventurous
by Scription Addict
Summary: Boyd/Grace - They're married, and doing what they always do on a Saturday evening, until a TV programme causes a serious discussion, rubbish summary, hopefully a good fic.


**Well this is part two of my awesome foursome challenge, set by me, for me. I have been having trouble getting anything written, so decided to try and get over it by challenging myself to write four short fics in seven days, the first was, for love, and love alone, and this is the second. They are not connected and do not follow on from each other, the only thing all four will have in common is that they will be short, and Boyd and Grace will be a married couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>The inspiration for this one comes from two things, one was a scene from Brookside with Sheila and Billy, and the other was from a week long subject on British daytime TV about sex for the over sixties, so read and hopefully enjoy, it's not PWP, just a discussion.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the OHT, all of you, just because.<strong>

**Rating – M no graphic scenes, just conversation.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventurous<br>**

* * *

><p>The evening sun was setting gently, it had been a lovely warm summer's day, not something you see often in the UK, but it most definitely had been. They had been out shopping, the usual boring supermarket shopping, followed by a stroll along the local high street, visiting their favourite shops, the local off-license, butchers, delicatessen and book shop. Back home they put the shopping away and then sat in the garden with a glass of wine. Boyd made steak and salad for dinner, one of his specialities, which they had sat in the garden and eaten.<p>

Now it was getting a little later, it was by no means dark, but there was a distinct chill in the air, and they had decided to take the wine inside. Boyd sat on the sofa, whilst Grace laid on it, her bare feet in his lap gently nudging him so he'd play with her feet, which he did, obligingly. He had one hand on her feet, constantly rubbing and tickling them and the other hand on the TV remote control, desperately searching for something to watch, Grace was into her book, so the conversation had dried up.

He flicked through the channels, but was unable to decide on anything, so eventually he left it on a documentary channel, not really interested in what was on, but knowing it was better than the crap on the other channels.

The sheer pleasure of Boyd gently massaging and rubbing her soft, and tiny feet soon sent Grace off to sleep, and whilst he felt sleepy, he resisted and stayed awake, amusing himself by tickling her feet so that she twitched in her sleep.

She woke to the feel of him once again tickling her foot and knew, without even looking, that he was smiling as she twitched and pulled her foot away from him.

"You're an annoying sod, Boyd!" She said without even opening her eyes.

"What?"

Grace picked up a cushion that was within easy reach and swiped him with it, "you bloody know what."

"You like me playing with your feet."

"I know what you were doing, amusing yourself at my bloody expense."

"As if."

"Yeah as if! I was having a lovely dream then."

"Ooh, did it involve me?"

"No, as I said it was a nice dream."

"Ouch!" He grabbed her foot and began to tickle it frantically, holding it so she couldn't escape.

"BOYD, stop it, bugger off." She wriggled and aimed her other foot at him, allowing it to hover just above his unmentionables.

"Okay, I give in! Don't damage them for god's sake; I need some enjoyment in life."

"Oh that's nice, so you don't enjoy my company then, just the sex."

"Absolutely, I only married you so I could have sex on tap."

"Bastard!"

"That's not nice Grace." He replied with a smile and released the hold he had on her foot.

Grace rolled onto her side and stared at the TV screen, "what are you watching?"

"It's a documentary."

"Would you care to elaborate on that at all?"

"It's just some documentary that came on; I'm not really watching it."

"Are you blushing?"

"Me, blushing, I don't think so, do you?"

"So what's it about, this documentary that you're not watching."

"It's called sex in the twilight years, and it's about improving your sex life for the over sixties."

Grace smirked at him, and tried to supress the full on giggle that was threatening to escape from her lips. "Improving your sex life for the over sixties."

"Is there an echo in here?"

"But you're not watching it?"

"No I'm not watching it, it just came on."

"Okay, so is it any good?"

"It's okay."

"I thought you weren't watching it."

"I'm not watching it."

"So how do you know it's okay?"

"Sod off Grace."

"It's a simple enough question, Boyd."

"Sod off Grace."

"Do you think we need to improve our sex life?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"For fucks sake, I don't know okay. Maybe we should be a little more adventurous, try new things."

"Such as?"

"I think we should stop this now, before it ends up in an argument."

"I disagree, we've been married a year Boyd and living together for three, if our sex life isn't what you would like it to be, then I want to know why."

"I never said that! I never said it wasn't what it should be; I just said that watching this programme makes me think we should be a little more adventurous, keep things alive by trying new things."

"Oh, so watching this programme, that you're not actually watching, makes you think that our sex life, which is fine and fulfilling, could become more, fine and fulfilling, by us being more adventurous, although you're not sure in what way you would like us to be more adventurous."

"Drop it Grace, okay, drop it."

"No way, I want an explanation; I thought we were fine in that department."

"Why do women always put things in departments?"

"What?"

"You said, you thought we were fine in that department, why is it a department?"

"Don't try and change the subject, I want to know why you're not satisfied with our sex life."

"I am satisfied with our sex life; I just said maybe we could be a little more adventurous, it was a simple comment."

"Except it isn't, is it? That's not a simple comment, it's a statement that implies you want something more than we currently have, and I want to know what it is that you think we are lacking."

"I just meant, hmm…." He whined like a puppy dog. "I just meant that maybe we should try something different, try and vary things a little, try different positions, try other things."

"So you don't enjoy sex with me?"

"Yes, of course I do, I love you, and I love what we have, please Grace, don't get all paranoid over this."

"How can I not get paranoid if you won't be straight with me, I want to know what you think it is that's missing from our sex life, I want honesty Peter."

"I am being honest, everything is fine."

"Communication, that's what makes a good marriage, so communicate with me, tell me what you want to try, what is it that would make things more adventurous?" She made little quotation marks in the air as she said the last bit of the sentence.

Her voice was calm, but he knew that beneath the surface she was furious, and that he should tread very carefully. "It was just a stupid programme Grace."

"Tell me."

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be, I think we should try more adventurous sex, a little role-play, have oral sex or mutual masturbation, and try out something other than the missionary position once in a while."

"So why haven't you mentioned it before, why have you never said anything?"

"We discussed having oral sex, and as I remember you weren't very keen."

"You mentioned it once, it wasn't even a discussion, it was a comment, a mere suggestion you made whilst we were making love. I never even said no, I just said I'd never enjoyed it very much, but if I'd known it was important to you, then of course I would have."

"It's not important to me, fuck it Grace, I just want to enjoy what we have, and if that means sticking with the missionary position for ever more, then so be it, all I want is you."

"But you would prefer to be a little bit more experimental?"

"I want what you want."

"Honesty Peter, remember."

"Okay, honestly, in the last three and half years we have stuck to quite basic stuff, me on top, or, if we're feeling daring, you on top, and yes sometimes I would like to try something different, but it doesn't in anyway mean I don't enjoy having sex with you. I never have any problems getting it up, in actual fact, when you are in close proximity, I sometimes have trouble getting it to stay down, and I'm hoping I always make you orgasm." He reached over for her hand and raised it to his lips, gently kissing her pulse point. "So, any thoughts?"

"I never knew, how you felt, I mean. I just assumed you were satisfied with what we were doing….."

"I never said I wasn't satisfied."

"Just let me finish, okay." Boyd nodded his head in response. "I just assumed that you were, how can I put it, that you never wanted anything other than what we were doing. I know I'm old, but I'm still open to suggestions, I just stick to what I know and what I like, and I like the missionary position, the feel of you on top of me, your weight holding me down, it feels secure, and yes erotic and intimate, all of those things and more. I feel like I've been very selfish, happy and satisfied, yes, very satisfied I might add, with what we were doing, so I never gave a thought that you might want something different, something more, and I'm sorry."

"You're not bloody old,and you have nothing to be sorry for, and I don't even know why we're having this conversation, apart from a bloody stupid TV programme that I left on."

"But it meant something to you, didn't it?"

"The programme means nothing. You, mean everything."

"I meant sex, sex means a lot to you, what I mean is, it's an important part of our relationship for you."

"Isn't it important to you?"

"Would you be offended if I said no?" Boyd's face instantly dropped. "That came out wrong, what I mean is, it's not the biggest part of our relationship for me. I'm in my sixties Boyd, if I'm honest, until I got together with you I thought that part of my life was over. I've never been particularly big on the physical side of things, not with anyone, well until I met you that is. When we first got together I was hardly ever vertical, and I loved it, and even now we average twice a week, I don't think I did it that often when I was married to Jack, and I was a lot younger then. With Jack and me everything was old fashioned, Saturday nights with the lights off, him on top grunting and groaning, and me lying there wondering what colour I should paint the ceiling when we redecorated. The earth never moved, to be honest, I'm not even sure the bed moved." She laughed at the last bit, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Just because you're over sixty, it doesn't mean you're not entitled to have sex or that you're too old for it, far from it. Having and enjoying sex, is all part of a healthy adult relationship, I know it's different for me, I'm a man, it's always been acceptable for men to enjoy sex, and to say that they enjoy it; women were always meant to lay back and think of England. But that isn't the way it has to be anymore. In the privacy of our bedroom, we can do what we like, how we like, and as often as we like."

"It's pretty hard to change the habit of a lifetime."

"I could be juvenile, and say it's always pretty hard, but I'll resist. What I will say, is in your own words Doctor Foley, yes it's hard to change, but it isn't impossible. We just take one step at a time, as you said we just need to communicate better, talk to each other when we're making love."

"What, you mean talking dirty to each other?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"If you like." He replied, knowing she had something on her mind.

"I'm happy to give that a try, so how about you get off your arse and make me a cup of tea, you lazy bastard."

"I'm not actually sure you understand the principal of talking dirty, but as I said one step at a time doctor Foley." He rolled his eyes, kissed her, and then headed to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

_**The End**_


End file.
